Stardust
by artcmisia
Summary: here there be short stories and or one-shots that are companion chaps to my main fic, The Cosmic Disturbance Indication (TCDI). rating may or may not go up idk. R&R please! oh and i don't own Thor or any of the MCU.
1. Glow

**an** : so this chap ties into the " _Questions, If Any_ " chapter in The Cosmic Disturbance Indication. long story short, Thor's not entirely off the hook with his infiltration of SHIELD's base. enjoy!

* * *

 **Glow**

* * *

"It's too late in the night for you to fret…"

"I'm not fretting, I'm being a good hostess… big difference."

The blonde shook his head at her tenacity. Mortal he might be, but at least he retained some of his abilities that he had, up until the last twenty-four hours, thought were also gone. His so-called risky attempt to retrieve his hammer earlier in the night was proof enough to those government people, and Erik, and her too. He had thought, anyway, before she decided to play healer and tend to his cuts and bruises that he had earned in the desert. "Evelyn…" He slightly sighed her name.

She ignored the patient note in his low voice, at last stopping him in the small kitchen of the shop. Quelling the reflex to mock him, considering it was too late in the night to incense the demigod, she squared her shoulders and turned to look up at her companion. "Sit." She instructed as she gestured to the nearby table chair, watching his lips quirk into a pout before ambling to do as told. Her own lips threatened to form into a smile at his childish effort before she cleared her throat. "They didn't bang you up too badly, did they?" She asked.

Thor, impressed and somewhat stung that she didn't fold at his attempt returned with a slight sniff, "that depends if you're going to go back there and beat the hell out of their agents?" His gaze found hers from under his brow.

"Are you always so uncooperative?" Evelyn loosely ran a hand through her hair as she scowled at him.

"Only when my nurse is worrying over nothing." Thor answered calmly.

Evelyn groaned under her breath as she closed her eyes tight. "You're not as invincible as you think you are, Thor… I don't care how you try to deny it, but I **do** care about your well-being." She stepped away to fold her arms as she added, "and I had half a right mind to drag you to the van and drive back here to keep you from being so damned pigheaded."

A pause passed between the odd pair.

Recognizing her frustration with his reckless actions, as he had heard it before, the blonde stood to step up to her. "Thank you, then, for caring, and worrying. Even if it's for nothing more than a few scuffs." He said earnestly, touching her right shoulder when she seemed to deflate at the first two words.

The brunette slightly squared her shoulders again and puffed, turning to face him before she poked his chest. "Don't do it again… I wouldn't sleep well knowing you got yourself killed." She warned on a softer tone, pausing as he took her hand in his and seemed to notice the old callouses on her fingers, her ears reddening at his gesture. Even if he didn't mean it to happen, she could swear she felt little jolts of electricity coming from his larger hand. She dared not look up into his eyes, some part of her knowing she would get lost looking into those baby blues, as she shook his hand off only to lead him back to the chair.

He smiled bemusedly at her efforts to not fall for his handsomeness, a mistake she had made the day they properly met, noting that she was strong despite accepting her formerly-despised powers. He plopped back onto the chair as before, watching with curiosity as she left him to step out of the kitchen and to a small hallway before she shortly returned from the hallway with a square box that was emblazoned with a red cross.

Flicking the overhead light on as she returned with the first aid and some paper towels from the kitchen counter, she placed the kit on the table next to him and popped it open to locate the short bottle of rubbing alcohol. "As much as I know that you're a big, strong Viking and all, this will sting a bit." She advised absently as she was dabbing some of the clear liquid onto a wadded towel, looking at him with a quirked brow.

Thor puffed up a little at her jab, "I've been through worse, sweet…" He trailed off when she started with a mending scratch on his right brow, quelling a wince at the bite of the liquid as it sped up the healing process.

"If you say so, poppet," Evelyn remarked innocently, pretending his striking blue eyes didn't scowl up at her from under his brow, continuing to dab at his various scratches he sported on his face.

The odd pair lapsed into silence then, letting the serenade of distant crickets fill the void, as the former god sat immobile while his nurse tended to him.

"Any more cuts I should mend?" She wondered after what felt like centuries, rousing her patient who had been watching her work, glancing at his well-built torso shielded by the dark blue shirt he wore, the material seeming to hug his obvious muscles. She internally gulped and prayed that he said ' _No'_ … she didn't expect or even want one thing to lead to another, considering it would be too fast, and she vainly hoped he was thinking along the same line.

Feeling her gaze linger on the rest of him, his ears reddened slightly as he cleared his throat. "Not that I know of." He answered, and he was being honest about that.

Evelyn blinked once before looking away and nodding, "Good, means I can put this away." She mused as she broke away to recap the bottle and tuck it back into the metal box's confines, closing the lid. She looked at him for a moment, considering telling him what she had been feeling since he returned from the desert base, before she turned away like a coward and set to returning the kit back to the hallway closet. Closing the door after placing the box on a short shelf nailed into the back of the door, she slightly jumped at seeing the demigod had stepped away from the kitchen light and stood by the kitchen doorway, leaning his hip on the left side.

Blimey he was big.

"Did you want to say something?" Thor wondered, slightly tilting his head as he looked on her, finding that she was at least a head and a half shorter than him due to her wearing her flat shoes.

Cheeks coloring again, Evelyn contemplated dodging him to duck into the kitchen, but she had a feeling he would get an answer regardless. She chewed her bottom lip and shifted her weight from one foot to the other, exhaling shortly. "I… I really _was_ worried, about you, when they kept you. Can't imagine what all would've happened if Erik hadn't volunteered to reason with them." She admitted.

Thor minded the shyness in her gaze that looked up at him from under her brow, and his face softened at her honesty. He surprised her when he stepped away from the doorway to gently brush his fingers against her left cheek, seeing the color darken in her fair face, before she looked away only to surprise him when she wrapped her arms around his waist. Reflexively, or rather it was what he had wanted to do all night, his larger hand curled his fingers in her mane as his free hand's arm held her close. He slightly ducked his head just when she lifted hers a bit to kiss her forehead, feeling her slight shiver even as her fingers clung to his back, smiling at having her relax while in his arms.

Evelyn smiled at his sense of chivalry even if his kiss had made goose-pimples race along her skin.

* * *

 **an** : most if not all of this fic is going to contain 110% fluff, although with Thor in a fic, you guys already know that don't you? and don't hesitate to tell me what you think! reviews are well-loved here.

* ' _Glow_ ' by UNKLE *


	2. Santa's Not the Only Man in Red

**an** : this chap ties into the " _Epilogue 3_ " chapter in The Cosmic Disturbance Indication, so these two kooky kids are in an established relationship, to wit i regret nothing. also this is my shot at a Christmas themed story, so have at it if you will C:

* * *

 **Santa's Not the Only Man in Red**

* * *

Walking about New York's busy streets shouldn't have bothered her much, if at all. She was born and raised on earth, granted not in the named city, she was used to how people behaved in public.

It was the fact that she wasn't alone in her wandering, and that they both were something of celebrities… rather, they had been since a few years ago.

Save the world just once and you'll never get a moment's peace, it seemed.

Rolling her eyes when the newest fans, a trio of college girls, giggled as they took a photo with her companion, the brunette shifted her weight from one boot to the other. Looking up as the cloudy sky threatened another snowfall, something the weatherman had said would be frequenting the east coast this week from what she heard, she reflexively balled her hands into fists before stepping up to break the starstruck moment. "Come on, Casanova." She said cheerily as she took his hand in hers, flashing a smile at his crestfallen fans, before steering him in their original direction.

It would've seemed odd by normal standards to see a woman of her size drag him away, but Thor was accustomed to her abnormal strength, albeit he found it better when she used the mentioned facet on an opponent. He noticed that her grip hadn't lightened an inch, slightly shaking his head. "I did offer the choice of staying home," he reminded if only to ease her mind.

Gods knew she was fidgety when they were in public, but it was by her own stubbornness that they were in New York, during what he believed to be a busy time of year.

"I know, yeah." Evelyn replied rather shortly, his voice seeming to calm her nerves, and she lessened her grip. "Suppose I forgot just how much Midgardians _adore_ you." She mused with some annoyance towards his fan base.

She should be used to it by now, though, shouldn't she? He was much more approachable than the rest of their friends, by both her people and his, and then if one were to throw in the female percentage…

Sensing, with ease at this point in their relationship, the spike in her anger, the god gently pried his hand out of her grip only to take her smaller hands in his. He caught the curiosity in her green eyes that flicked up to his blue as he rubbed her hands with his to share warmth, seeing her ears redden despite the thick brown locks that kept them hidden, and he tilted his head to the side.

The goddess' thin line shifted to a wry smile at his gesture, and she sighed softly. "Did I mention that you can't continue to fool me with those baby blues?"

"Whereas you know at this point that I'm plenty capable of using other methods, sweet." He reminded knowingly, feigning innocence when heat started to spill into her cheeks, cocking a brow.

Evelyn pretended his lowered voice didn't cause warmth to pool in her belly, placing her hand to his chest as she recalled those girls. "Try using that line on those groupies of yours, then." She said coolly, drawing away to start walking again.

Thor rolled his eyes at her otherwise-indifferent response to his euphemism, following her leave. "In another life I would've…" He lamented.

"You're her, aren't you?" A man's voice said then, cutting him off, causing the brunette to stop and see a man in a thick gray coat come up to her, as starstruck as those co-eds it seemed. "Athena, right? You saved my life, when you and the Avengers saved New York!" He said with a smile.

"Right, I remember you… You're welcome!" Evelyn smiled back, finding the man looked more like a pretty boy stock broker than anything, giving a slight squeak when he hugged her. She smiled for the thankful man and patted his back before feeling a familiar and larger pair of hands pull her into the chest of her companion.

"Come along, darling, you wanted to get to that coffee shop before eight, didn't you?" Thor said with some finality just as the other man started to ask something else, jaw tightened as he shot a rather scary look at her fan, ushering her down the street.

Evelyn slightly gulped at feeling his irritation, not to mention possessiveness, feeling him relax once they were across the street and were alone again. "Dare I ask?" She wondered when he declawed his fingers from her shoulders, stopping him infront of an abandoned thrift store, looking up at him.

Thor released a half-stuttered exhale, causing fog to escape his lips, as he brushed a pesky lock from his vision. "Just caught me by surprise is all… sorry." He admitted.

Minding that his eyes, which had darkened only minutes ago with what she believed was possessiveness over her, had cleared to reveal that striking blue color she knew, she allowed a shiver that wasn't because of the cold. She knew he thought of her safety before his own, despite their near-likewise strength, and that he would sooner gut a man who insulted her, but she didn't appreciate him being rude. "He was just thanking me for saving his life." She shrugged.

Thor briefly scowled at the way they had come before remarking, "Seemed a bit too friendly…"

"Says the god who lets girls throw themselves at him to get a photograph?" Evelyn retorted before registering what she'd just done, catching the furrow of his brow, and she slightly leaned back on the balls of her feet to fold her arms and dare scowl back.

At this point in their relationship he knew that he wasn't the only pigheaded one.

Their scowls held for what felt like years as the blonde measured her retort and recognized her discomfort from earlier. She knew he was used to getting fawned over, considering his standing as a prince, and it didn't take a genius to see that she was insecure about them, even if she didn't want to show it. His scowl faltered as it hit him like a punch to the face, and he shut his eyes only to sigh, another burst of fog escaping him. "Does that make us even?" He wondered as he looked at her again, knowing for a fact that she couldn't stay angry forever.

The brunette's scowl had wilted at his question, and she glanced past him at the day that was leaning closer to sunset as a lightbulb came on in her head. "Come on." She took his hand and led him away from the shop front at a run.

Thor smiled at her spontaneous gesture, despite the previous tension, "Where're we going?"

Evelyn looked back at him, "There's something you need to see!" She said with a wink before looking forward.

xxxxx

Cutting through what seemed hundreds of crowds and many crossways, the couple came to a skidding halt before their appointed destination.

The sun had already started to set and made the coldness of the day only drop in temperature, but the oncoming night only made the sight before them look that much more beautiful.

A massive pine, standing about as tall if not taller than the city lampposts, stood smack-dab in the middle of the stone courtyard. Its size made it an eyesore, but the hundreds of lights that hugged its wide frame took one's eyes away from the obvious.

Slightly winded from the run, Evelyn looked at the god at her side and didn't fight the grin at seeing his awestruck face, straightening from having stooped a bit to regain herself to place her hands in her coat pockets. "It doesn't compare to Asgard's star systems, but it's quite a spectacle." She said with a slight shrug as she also looked on the lit-up tree.

Thor nodded in agreement, looking over at her to note the softness in her face that was rather pink from the run and the cold, eyes soft at seeing that she was at peace again. "You are, yeah." He mused, looking up at the lights, hearing her brief chuckle.

"Does that make us even?" Evelyn asked as the quiet around them had started to settle, slightly turning to look at him.

A wry smile had formed on his lips at her question and shifted to a fond sort as Thor heard the hope in her tone, and his arm found her shoulders to pull her to his side, nuzzling her temple as his beard tickled her skin. "No, but that's only because the stars in Asgard or any other realm don't compare to you." He answered knowingly.

Cheeks red again, not because of the cold, Evelyn smiled knowingly and hugged his waist, making him give her shoulders a squeeze. "Overgrown lug." She breathed.

Thor laughed, kissing her temple, "Love you too, sweet."

* * *

 **an** : ignore the title, i came up with it on the fly. also i honestly tried to write Thor as a jealous/ protective bf but idk if i actually _succeeded?_ idk you guys let me know, okay?


	3. High Hopes

**an** : so this chap happens before the " _Armistice_ " chapter in The Cosmic Disturbance Indication. Eve proved herself tough in the battle of New York, but is she tough enough to fight with the Asgardians in Vanaheim?

* * *

 **High Hopes**

* * *

In the thousand-plus years that she had lived, there were only so many spectacles to be seen. But the image of seeing him pace about was certainly one she hadn't been privy to until today.

Thor son of Odin, god of thunder and of looking like a giant puppy (in her opinion), was anxious.

The blonde looked away from the pacing demigod to catch the whetstone she had loaned to her fellow woman with a practiced hand. "I think the objective is to get the scratches off your blade, not add them onto the whetstone." She observed as she had taken account of the scratches her tool had gotten from the other's lance.

"Sorry, suppose that I wasn't focusing…" The brunette defended as she sat with her, shooting a look over at their leader. She caught the cocked brow from her fellow woman at her side, returning the expression, "What?"

Roslynn slightly shook her head, "It surprised me too; never seen him worry so much, especially over one of his warriors." She offered as she followed her gaze.

Sif huffed under her breath, "He's worrying for nothing, he knows she can handle whatever crosses her path." She mused.

Blinking once at hearing her, Roslynn elbowed the woman, "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you're starting to warm up to her." She remarked.

"For a Midgardian, she's got a spine of steel." Sif explained wryly, regarding the bemused smirk on her pretty face and she added with a mildly-exasperated puff, "don't look so damn smug."

"Dunno what you're talking about…" Roslynn looked to the fire before them with a purposeful sniff, her smirk that had returned shifting to a grin when Sif elbowed back.

"Milord!" The demigod was first to snap to at the call, abandoning his pacing to greet the injured warrior that had reached their camp and stumbled past the tents to him, being first to support the man. The injured scout was glad when another warrior came to help him stand, facing their leader, "Milord, it's the Lady Athena. We were attacked, she forced me to come back, spared me from t-that creature…"

"Thor!" Sif called when the named blonde took off into the forest after the injured warrior recounted his tale.

Roslynn smiled wryly at his sense of chivalry, looking to the injured man, "Bring him here, I will tend to him!" She gestured for the other man to bring him.

xxxxx

A loud snarl escaped the beast that swung one of its thick paws at her.

Having sent the injured warrior back to camp, moreso because she didn't want anyone's blood on her hands other than her own, she dropped back a bit and shifted her weight from one foot to the other as she eyed the creature.

It was a bear by all rights, save that it was three heads taller than ones she had seen on earth, but its elongated fangs and the ivory-colored antlers that were glued to its head behind its ears made it look like something out of a cheap sci-fi movie. And it didn't take trespassers lightly, either.

Their party had come to Vanaheim to snuff out the reputed trouble that had arisen within the last few years, and the bloody thing was the only obstacle that had stopped her in the task of scouting the surrounding forest for trouble. The one warrior that he had insisted accompany her had barely gotten a few feet ahead of her before the beast came charging in on them, causing her to act.

The bear-creature bared its elongated teeth before snarling just as hurried footsteps sounded behind her from the path she had taken, glaring past her at the cavalry.

"Evelyn!" A familiar voice called with something like relief and annoyance as he had seen the bear before looking to her. "I'll take care of it, get out of here." He ordered.

" _You_ get out, then, I've got this!" She snapped with a flippant gesture of her arm back at him, knowing he didn't like this in any aspect, green energy encasing her hands as she shot off a short burst at the bear's footing, "Oi, you wanted _me_ , didn't you?" She taunted.

"Evelyn!" He barked when the bear gave a louder snarl than before and flew at her, watching her headbutt the massive creature and cause a burst of green jets to converge on it. Covering his eyes with an arm, he lowered it to see the bear had been destroyed with her blow, blue eyes resting on the goddess responsible as she stood there for a moment before taking a step away from the scorched spot of grass only to stagger when she moved.

She closed her eyes, expecting to drop onto her rear, when he swept her into his arms. She groaned his name as he cradled the back of her head in one hand and hugged her thighs with the other, opening her eyes as the brightness had receded from her green eyes to return to the medium hue he was accustomed to, and she regarded the worry lines in his furrowed brow with a small smile. "Told you I had it sorted." She said, starting to push away when he stood and kept her in his arms' hold, her smile faltering, "Thor…"

"Come on," he slightly sighed before turning to carry her back to the camp.

xxxxx

Roslynn stepped back after checking her, shaking her head exasperatedly. "I think you scared the hell out of him." She gestured over her shoulder at the mouth of the tent where its occupant was pacing just outside of.

"He's got nothing to worry about… He can come in if he wants to, now!" Evelyn added the last part loudly, plucking a leaf from her disheveled locks, knowing without seeing him stiffen at her taunt.

Roslynn smirked at her challenge, pausing in her exit when Thor entered the tent, "She's fine." She informed him, patting his arm before continuing her leave.

Thor came to a halt at seeing his archer seated on his cot with her arms folded at her chest and a complacent look on her pretty face, overall glad that she was unscathed, albeit that wasn't what he was catty about. "Thank the nine that you're alive, that thing could've killed you." He huffed.

"I said that I had it sorted, and I did, didn't I? And I seem to recall you saying that we were a team. Not Ros or the other Avengers, or even your men, you and me. The two of us… _Together_." Evelyn retorted as she watched his scowl refuse to budge one iota, her complacent frown also of like mind.

"Hence why you should have let _me_ take care of that bear. By all rights you're still Midgardian, meaning that even with Athena's powers, you're still mortal." Thor flippantly gestured past them at the darkened camp, reaching on reflex to help her stand when she straightened from his cot.

Evelyn shooed his hand away and stood before him with her hands on her sides, "That doesn't mean you need to swoop in and save me! I don't need you to ' _sort out_ ' things that I already have handled… I'm not weak, and you bloody-well know it." She argued stubbornly.

Thor stepped away to loosely run fingers through his hair, wryly wondering for a moment if it wasn't Athena talking in her stead, turning to her as he exhaled. "As much as you know that I didn't _'swoop in_ ', as you so put it…"

"Then why?" Evelyn asked with some impatience as she stepped up to him, hands lowering from her sides.

Their stares held for a moment that moreso felt like hours before his shoulders slumped slightly as he answered, "Because I would prefer having you here, fighting side by side, than not having you present."

Feeling herself deflate as she acknowledged that he had been worried for her, and rather frustrated that she had accused him of being sexist, she looked up at him from under her brow before closing her eyes and leaning up to crush his lips with hers in a kiss. She heard him inhale at her manner of apologizing before he was kissing back, firmly but not to where he bruised her lips, making a shiver race up her spine as his fingers curled in her hair and his tongue pried its way into her mouth, pushing against hers.

Thor heard her stifled moan and he smiled despite gladly accepting her apology, holding her to his chest with his free hand while his occupied hand cradled the back of her head, even moreso relieved when she hugged his neck between trying to assert dominance over his mouth.

Evelyn withdrew her conquest to bite his lip, hearing a growl-like noise thrum in his throat when she gingerly and reluctantly drew away, squeaking slightly when he turned his attention to her neck and buried his face into the spot between her left shoulder and throat. Back arching as he left a small-but-visible bruise on her neck and sucked on it, if only to tease her, she curled her fingers in his blonde hair and sighed elatedly. "You're such a lug." She griped more to herself.

Thor reached under her jerkin to trace circles along her birthmark as he nuzzled her temple, chuckling at her complaint. "Apology accepted." He assured.

* * *

 **an** : so this was done on the spur of the moment, fyi. and i know it's out of sequence so i apologize if you guys got confused with why it was placed after the Christmas-themed chap. anyway, idk if i'll come up with more drabbles before Christmas so consider this my gift to you guys. oh and thank you **victoria cullen35** for the very first fave/follow!

* ' _High Hopes_ ' by Panic! At the Disco *


	4. Domesticity

**an** : this chap is set before " _Prologue 5_ " in The Cosmic Disturbance Indication. established relationship again, and.. well, let's just say Thor alone in the kitchen isn't a good idea. enjoy!

* * *

 **Domesticity**

* * *

The loud clattering of an iron pan hitting the tiled floor of the kitchen made her sit up alertly.

Looking at where her other half should have been sleeping, the brunette frowned when seeing his spot was vacant and she shook her head at putting two and two together. Pushing back locks of hair from her vision, she slipped out of bed to throw on the sweatshirt cast aside on the nearby desk chair, rubbing sleep from her eyes with a hand as she left to see if her guess was accurate.

It had only been a year since the Ultron problem, and it was probably a few days afterward that he had started the search for those stones. Five months after traveling through half of the realms, she had proposed they do some research on earth; there had to be something, if anything, as she had said. Having dubbed her as his counsel, and because he believed the wisdom from her predecessor was instilled in her, he had agreed.

Searching the Internet didn't work as well as either of them would've liked, so hitting the books was the better solution.

"No, damn it…!" The god cursed, none too subtly, when smoke rose into the air from the now-burnt pork meat. He swatted at the smoke with a nearby dish towel to make it go away, stiffening when her slender hand turned down the dial on the front of the stove, coughing slightly as he looked at his other half.

Waving the smoke away with her free hand, his goddess looked up at him with some exasperation, "Maybe you should leave _me_ to cook next time?" She wondered, stooping to pick up the discarded pan.

He let her take the dish towel back to grab the hot pan where the meat had been cooking, stepping back to let her fix his mess. "I had wanted to make you breakfast… You know, without waking you up." He defended albeit a bit lamely towards the end, handing her the flat-ended spatula to scrape what should have been pork sausage patties off the pan and into the nearby trash can.

She put the pan into the sink when noting that it was still useable, minding the carton of eggs that hadn't been opened as well as the two boxes of pancake mix nearby, puffing softly at his try at domesticity. "Can't blame you for trying… You didn't need to, though." She said patiently, looking up at him and pausing when noticing the apologetic downward turn of his lips as he looked at the unopened eggs, looking away to smile fondly at his attempt. "Thank you, Thor."

Thor brightened up at her fond tone before watching her rinse the pan, minding that she only wore a sweatshirt and underwear, stepping closer to her and leaving a kiss on her neck, feeling her stiffen for a half-second at his gesture as he hugged her waist with one arm. "On the contrary, you've been hard at work doing your research, I had to show my gratitude _somehow_." He remarked as he nuzzled the place between her neck and shoulder, resting his chin there.

Back arching slightly at having him so close, Evelyn giggled when his beard tickled the skin, holding his arm that had drifted lower on her belly. "Burning the kitchen _wasn't_ what I had in mind… And I'd think you already thanked me last night, and early this morning," she teased before inhaling sharply when he nibbled on a still-healing hickey on her throat and bumped his hips against her bum. "Thor…"

Ears tingling at her half-moaned voicing of his name, said blonde smiled happily before leaving a lingering kiss on her shoulder. " _Yes_ , sweet?" He hummed as he looked on his blushing lover.

"I _do_ love you, but the library opens at nine, and I still need to shower." The brunette reminded gently, clearing her throat as her voice had slightly risen an octave when she distinctly felt just how much he wanted to make up for his mistake, prying away to turn and look up at him with a shy smile on her face.

A pout had found his lips, causing her straight face to crack with a giggle, before he got an idea. "That works, too." He mused with a shrug, and she perked up at the twinkle that shone in his eyes.

"Oh no, don't you _dare_ …" She warned before skirting away to duck back into her room, giving a yelp when he snagged her sweatshirt and dragged her back with little effort. "T-Thor!" She exclaimed with a startled laugh when he hoisted her over his shoulder like if she was a weightless sack of potatoes, slightly yelping as he squeezed her bum on habit and strode away to the bathroom.

xxxxx

Closing the book shut when finding very little information on her subject, she sighed slightly and pushed it away to lift the glasses from her nose to rub her eyes with her free hand.

The morning's events that had gotten her to where she now sat replayed in her mind, and she blinked back the stars in her eyes as she recalled his affection.

He wasn't very adept at cooking, something she was positive had to do with his not having to cook for himself in the past, but it was very sweet of him to try. And for her, no less. He was mad for her and would move mountains for her if she asked, too… and she was just as in love with him.

Hang on, where was he? He was supposed to be getting her a couple of encyclopedias… Puffing as she believed he had possibly gotten sidetracked, the brunette left her chair to locate her companion.

Seeing that the rest of the library was more populated, to which she gathered they had been there for at least two hours, she looked through the narrow aisles surrounded by tall shelves as she made her way to the references section before spotting a familiar blonde who reached to a shelf one head above him to grab a thin book. She smiled at seeing him and entered the aisle before perking up when noting the willowy girl that he handed the thin book to, her smile faltering a degree.

"You're really helpful, aren't you?" The blonde, a student from what she could tell, giggled as she tucked the book to her chest, looking up at the god.

"Yes he is." Evelyn piped up as she had gravitated towards her companion's side as if he had summoned her, looping her arm with his, smiling sweetly at the other woman's faltered smile when laying eyes on her. "We should be going, he's got class that he's always running late to…" She excused them with the smile present, leading –dragging, in his opinion—her companion out of the aisle and back to her table.

Thor rolled his eyes at her childish exit, ironic given it was common knowledge that she owned his ass, gently detangling their arms. "Very mature, sweet." He chided when she had seemed to remember that he was present, stopping them near the table she had been using.

Ears as red as her cheeks, Evelyn briefly shot a look back at the way they had come, "Should be glad it's not you I'm annoyed with… I swear, any woman sees a man like you and they throw their panties at you…" she griped, turning away to put her journals back into her satchel, shutting her pen case with a slight huff.

She didn't do it to be rude, not really, she only did it because Thor was hers, her sweet ray of sunshine that would do anything for her, and no bitch could take him away from her so long as she was alive.

"Eve…" Thor half-groaned her name, causing her to look at him exasperatedly, leaning in to kiss her as he lifted a hand to trace his fingers along her neck, reminding her that he was still hers. He drew back a bit, his hand that had been at her neck cradling the back of her head, to kiss her forehead, curling his fingers in her brown locks. "There could be a hundred women who toss their undergarments at me, but not one of them will ever be you. _And_ not a one of them could bewitch me as you have, either." He reminded gently.

Evelyn smiled shyly at his reminder, knowing they were probably getting looks from the library's patrons but she didn't care, stroking his cheek as he had scarcely let her get free of his arm's hold. "Still think that, then, after all this time?" She wondered, catching the sheepish yet proud grin on his bearded face, leaning up to chastely kiss him.

Thor grumped at her teasing as she broke away from the kiss to then step away and hand him her bag. "That wasn't exactly what I had in mind…" He said.

"Snogging in the library wasn't what I had in mind, either… hence why we're going back." Evelyn retorted calmly as she looked up at him from above her glasses that she was about to take off before he took her wrist to stop her, cocking a curious brow.

While he had seen her wear her glasses before, which were thick-framed brown reading glasses, their moment made a particular part of him harden as said part pointed out that she was more beautiful with glasses on. "Keep those on… for later." Thor urged as he reluctantly released her wrist.

Evelyn cleared her throat as she understood his dilemma, which would soon be her issue to resolve, bobbing her head in a nod before leading the way out of the library.

* * *

 **an** :


	5. Caught in the Fire

**an** : this chap is set after " _Sober_ " in The Cosmic Disturbance Indication. backtracking a little, but hey, it never hurt right?

* * *

 **Caught in the Fire**

* * *

A heavy rain greeted them when they touched down on her flat's balcony.

He had been silent through the whole flight back to London, even when they stepped into her flat to dry off and take a breather from the hectic day.

Flicking the lights on and hanging her bow and belt on the coat-hanger as he did the same for Mjolnir, she considered taking a shower but hesitated as she didn't want to leave him alone. God only knew what he had seen, because she hadn't seen him so quiet since Puente Antiguo, and it hurt her to see him so… unlike the piece of sunshine that he was.

Their eyes met as the only noise either god heard was the rumble of thunder outside, and Evelyn lifted a hand to touch his scruffy cheek, offering a gentle smile. Her smile faltered when he held her hand to his face and pulled her in with his free hand to capture her lips in a kiss. One didn't need the wisdom of centuries to know that he needed her now, that he was desperate to know that she was there…

It didn't feel like it was long, but in retrospect it was hours later, when he seemed his usual self.

Listening to the rain that had softened to a light swell, she continued running her fingers through his hair, exhaling. "Subtlety was never your strong-suit." She mused aloud.

Thor chuckled even as he lay ontop of her, tilting his head a bit as he remarked, "Not all of us can be as stealthy, love."

Evelyn shook her head and flicked his ear, smiling when he grumbled an ' _Ow_ ', "You good, now?" She wondered with all seriousness.

"Took the words from my mouth, actually…" Thor mused with a kiss to her belly, seeing her cheeks become pink again. "I'm better now that it's just us... Barton's house was too small." He answered honestly. She couldn't disagree, he knew, and he doubted that she would. Her flat was so quiet, especially since they were the only occupants.

A lifetime ago he would've hated the quiet but having her with him had convinced him that it was more comfortable than he had originally deemed.

"Were you thinking of stuffing everyone into my flat?" Evelyn wondered playfully.

"I'm surprised it didn't burst the last time we were here," Thor joked with a chuckle, earning a laugh from her, lifting himself off her. He noted the flicker of remorse in her gaze as she watched him abandon his spot, leaning in to kiss her gently, brushing locks from her cheek as she reciprocated with a smile on her lips.

Evelyn let him draw away even as she traced her fingers along a healing bruise on his neck, "It's only fair, there's some meat in the fridge I've been meaning to cook…" She mused, ignoring the mild protests her body made when he left in search of boxers, instead focusing on the grumblings of her stomach.

"Sure you can walk?" He teased when feeling her gaze rest on his naked self, locating a set of blue undergarments and throwing them on before a wadded sock pair was thrown at his head. He pouted over at the one responsible as she had already put on her respective undies and now held onto a lavender sweatshirt she had found in her dresser.

Puffing as she pulled the sweatshirt on, she retorted confidently, "Sweetheart, what kind of woman do you take me for?" She raised a brow at the playful smirk that was heavy on his lips and watched him amble up to her, once again ignoring her lesser instincts that ached for him.

"Moreso a goddess than a woman." The blonde mused, his playful smirk shifted to a fond smile, hand lowered to tug on the cotton of her sweatshirt's bottom hem. "A Midgardian goddess, one I would die for, who can bewitch me with a wink… if she wished, anyway." He added with a shrug, his idle tugging putting stress on the dull ache in the pit of her belly.

The brunette blushed and lifted an arm to curl her fingers in the locks at the back of his head, minding the residual haze in his striking eyes, smiling shyly when their eyes met. "Thor…" She leaned up to kiss him, inhaling when he guided her back to the four-poster without breaking the hungry lip-lock.

The meat could wait one more day.

* * *

 **an** : hey guys, happy new year! it is 2019 and i've got a couple of fluff drabbles for you guys. so stay tuned, yeah? C:

* ' _Atlas_ ' by Coldplay *


	6. Through the Streams of the Ocean

**an** : alright so this chap takes place after the " _Valhalla, I am Coming_ " chap of The Cosmic Disturbance Indication. all i can say is that comfort leads to something else when it comes to these two kooky kids. enjoy!

* * *

 **Through the Streams of the Ocean**

* * *

What had remained of Asgard went up in an explosion, of stardust as some wanted to believe, but nonetheless it was now gone.

"What've I done?" Thor asked at large, his voice quiet.

Heimdall looked at him, reminding, "You saved us from extinction… Said it yourself. Asgard isn't a place, but a people."

The large hall of the ship was quiet for a prolonged moment more, to let the now-homeless Asgardians grieve for their planet's demise, before both Valkyries shared a look and then set to getting the people settled in their new arrangements. Those who had sustained injuries from their evacuation were to go with Roslynn while the rest went with Valkyrie to be shown where they would sleep. Seeing that it was just Heimdall, Banner, and Korg left when the crowd dispersed, Loki went to aid Roslynn in patching up the wounded. Heimdall had looked to Evelyn and, seeing she wasn't as banged up as their king, urged she take Thor to get treated for his wounds.

xxxxx

Having located what both assumed was the captain's quarters, which was more of a suite than an apartment bedroom, she ushered him to take a seat on the edge of the bed while she ducked into the adjoining bathroom to look for a first aid. She shortly returned with a medium-sized box that had the necessary equipment, pulling up the nearby desk's stool and placing it to the side so she could place the kit there.

He looked on her when seeing her hesitation to clean his main injury, where his right eye used to be, and he shook his head at the sudden spark of an idea light up her eyes. "Don't even think about it." He advised.

Briefly reminded of when she first treated him what felt like centuries ago, his fiancé shifted her weight from one boot to the other. "Didn't even hear what I was going to say, did you?" She pretended the dull pain from her injured thigh didn't remind her that she needed to be tended to as well, focusing her attention on the stubborn ox that was Thor.

"No, but I _know you_ , sweet… enough to know you hate seeing me like this." Thor reasoned with a slight exhale, glancing away from the beginning frown on her face to the torn fabric of her leggings. "And it's not like _you're_ one to talk, either." He tilted his head to the side.

"Thor…" Evelyn sighed his name, looking on him when his larger hand caught hold of her ring-wearing one, her frown faltering as her smaller fingers wove with his. She closed her eyes for a half-second before stepping closer to wrap her arms around his neck and let his head droop against her chest, curling her fingers in his dirty blonde locks as his hands clung to her belt. "Stubborn lug." She grumbled as she ducked her head to kiss the top of his.

The blonde smiled into the leather of her jerkin and felt her fingers comb through his hair. " _Yours_ , you mean, like the rest of me." He reminded gently, squeezing the small of her back.

Cheeks somewhat flushed at his words, the brunette smiled proudly despite the heat in her face and nodded. "Likewise, otherwise you wouldn't have put a ring on my finger." She mused, flicking his ear.

"Ow…" Thor grumbled as he sat back a little, minding the playful twinkle in her eyes when they drew apart, and he reflexively tugged on her belt to pull her to him. He heard her soft squeak at his gesture as he buried his face into her neck and rained kisses on the skin there, making her laugh and try to squirm free of his strong grip, giving a slight growl as he rolled her onto her back and gently pinned her.

Evelyn's laugh faded on the air as she looked up at him, the heat that had settled in the pit of her belly flaring at the sight of her battered king who had regained his usual sweet-sunshine demeanor, lifting a hand to trace her fingers along his dirtied cheek. "The next time you do something that reckless, let me have the honor of killing you instead of one of your half-mad family." She advised.

Thor's slight pout at her break in their moment changed for a sheepish grin as he laughed, stealing a kiss before he gave another ' _Ow_ ' when she smacked his chest on habit. "Whatever my queen, the most clever of goddesses who happens to holds my heart, demands." He consigned with a lingering kiss to her forehead before he let her up from the bed.

Evelyn rolled her eyes at his dramatics with a happy grin on her lips, and the less-rational part of her mind wanted him even more, but she steeled herself from the sensation to retrieve the first aid from the stool. "Then take off your jerkin so I can patch you up, come on." She instructed patiently.

Her fiancé gave her a look that earned him a giggle, stepping away to do as he was told before retaking his seat on the bed, the harsh stink from the rubbing alcohol she had dabbed onto a rag assailing his nose when she first set to cleaning his eye. "Worst before the rest, then?" He slightly winced before his muscles relaxed when feeling her gentle touch.

"Now who's clever?" His better half remarked absently, her lips pursing at the corners as she cleaned him up. Her heart sank a bit at the reality that he now had one eye, ironically like his late father, and that he would now look at her with one brilliant blue eye instead of two. She finished, having to use most if not all the rag to get the dried blood off his tanned face, turning to toss the rag into the trash bin only feet away, pausing when he took her hands in his again.

Thor had sensed her sadness, and guilt for having let him lose an eye, with honed expertise, leaning up to kiss her deeply and remind her that he was still alive and with her. He let her break the kiss to half-sigh, half-moan his name, and press her forehead to his as her fingers curled in his beard, eyes closed as he murmured into her ear that he was there, and they were going to be all right, that he loved her more than anything… He opened his good eye when she drew away to rub her nose with a finger and sniffle, wiping a stray tear from her cheek, meeting her puffy gaze with an assuring smile on his lips.

"Love you." Evelyn murmured, a smile somewhere between relief and shyness crossing her own lips, running her fingers through his hair.

"Love you, too," Thor returned as he kissed her palm when her hand drew away, earning a sniff before he inhaled at being encased in a glowing green cloak of sorts that started healing the rest of him.

Evelyn stepped into the bathroom to wash her hands and return the kit where she found it while the green cloak did her bidding, catching her reflection in the vanity mirror and slightly jumping at seeing she looked like shit. She chuckled under her breath and made quick work of removing her jerkin, letting the leather and her cape attached to it hit the tiled floor, and her boots too, turning the water on to wash her face of dirt and tame her disheveled mane that had once been partially braided back.

"Dunno how you could've made love to me, I looked like hell," she thought aloud as she reentered the room, in her darker-colored tunic, skirt, and leggings, and removed the cloak with a snap of her fingers before looking through the stout dresser near the bed to find shirts that didn't look too outlandish.

"You looked fine to me." He offered, knowing she did have a habit of making sure she didn't look haggard… He imagined that was a Midgardian facet. She never looked awful to him, even in the early hours of the morning when he would wake before her and her mane of brown was disheveled from sleep (if he had even let her get that).

Evelyn smiled fondly, thinking for a moment that he really was mad for her if he didn't care whether she looked like a village witch or a proper lady, shrugging out of her tunic after locating a teal long-sleeve and turning to him. "It's a habit to worry about my looks… Mum would drill it into my head, growing up." She said as she had also found a maroon tunic-shirt of sorts and tossed it at him.

Thor pouted slightly when the shirt hit him in the face, hearing her slight giggle as he pulled it on, straightening to amble over to her. "Seems like a pointless thing to worry over." He mused.

"Says the bloke who literally rolls out of bed looking like he was groomed by the gods themselves…" Evelyn huffed as she shifted her weight again and aimlessly knotted her fingers in the cottony fabric of her new shirt, minding that whatever shirt he wore seemed to expound on his muscles, cocking a brow at having him so close. She smirked fondly at recognizing the undiscernible twinkle in his good eye, inhaling when he ducked his head and his lips found hers like if they had never left, feeling a contented noise rumble in his chest as he kept her rooted against the dresser with one hand that clung to the furniture while he deepened the kiss.

Thor chuckled in his throat at having her reciprocate with as much hunger as he had, removing his hand from the dresser to have both hook under her knees and hoist her from the floor, hearing her slight yelp at his gesture before he carried her back to the bed. Fingers grazing where she had been cut as he drew his hands back when she was deposited, he broke away and heard her slight groan at his negligence, his eye dropped to her thigh before flicking to rest on her flushed face that reddened when their stares met in what he thought was sheepishness and residual zeal for the snogging to continue.

Evelyn propped herself by her elbows and blew strands of hair from her face when he cocked a brow to silently ask permission, nodding with reluctance, watching his face light up in relief before he left her to duck into the bathroom to patch her up and gave her a moment to pull off her leggings. She smiled wryly at his eagerness to help her, imagining that chivalry was partially responsible, finding he was sweet to want to dote on her… Made her love him even more, really.

Thor shortly returned with the bottle of alcohol along with some bandages and a rag in hand, urging her to stay still as he cleaned her wound and proceeded to wrap the white bandage strip around her thigh to protect the now-clean area. He left a kiss on her shin and drew away to smile proudly at his work, his smile lingering when she scooted closer to kiss him in thanks. "Should let me dress your wounds more often," he mused thoughtfully as his fingers had found the birthmark on her shoulder and he traced its odd shape, a soft look on his bearded face when his touch made her back arch once or twice.

"When you don't almost die on me the next time, yeah, alright," Evelyn half-joked, nostrils flaring when his fingers delicately traced the mark on her shoulder again; she didn't know if he meant to or not, but every touch to her birthmark sent electricity crackling into her bones. It served as a nagging reminder that her predecessor had actually –and consciously— set her up with the gorgeous git before her. "T-Thor…" She breathed when he had leaned in to pay mind to her neck, inhaling again as she felt his teeth nibble on the skin below her right ear and idly suck on it. "Can I get my shirt on?" She slightly whined, hands that had risen to his shoulders pushing him away to give her a chance to talk before he continued.

"Dunno why, it won't last long." Thor huffed with some impatience, seeing her face redden enough to where her ears were warm, watching her eyes shut with a soft groan as she complied and his smile returned when she kissed him firmly. He felt her hands bury themselves in his hair as he reciprocated with reignited vigor, hearing her moan his name.

* * *

 **an** : so i hope you guys enjoyed the fluff-smut (or whatever you wanna call it) that took place in this chap! also, i regret nothing.

* ' _I Love You_ ' by Woodkid feat. Angel Haze *


	7. The Darkness Hummed

**an** : this little drabble takes place after " _Epilogue 5_ " in The Cosmic Disturbance Indication. fluff, fluff, fluff for everyone! nah just kidding, enjoy the read C:

* * *

 **The Darkness Hummed**

* * *

The snoring from her roommates would probably wake the dead.

They had originally stolen her away from going off to celebrate their king's coronation in private, hours ago now, telling him it was bad luck for him to see the bride before their wedding the next day. And she had let them take her away too, knowing they were right by Midgardian standards, shooting her dear king an apologetic grin as he had watched them whisk her off with a somewhat-puzzled look on his face.

The women –which it was just them three, really, considering none of the other Asgardians knew her as well as Roslynn did— had their makeshift bachelorette party that lasted well into the late hours. They talked of a myriad of things, most of the time circling around previous romantic escapades they had had in the past.

Brunnhilde (as Evelyn had learned was her true name) had the most entertaining stories of their trio, predominantly of her booze-influenced adventures… Roslynn had judged as such, anyway, considering her stories paled in comparison.

Both Valkyries were sleeping off the booze now, leaving her to her thoughts at last.

Evelyn rolled her eyes when her pillow was taken by the blonde, who was grumbling something in her dreams about a certain captain, seeing the mentioned woman spoon the pillow none too loosely. She smiled as it didn't take a genius to know the Valkyrie missed said man, and she scooted away to lie on her back and sigh comfortably. Sleep didn't come, ironically, and as the minutes passed, she lifted her ring-wearing hand to look up at the trinket in the dim lighting of the room.

Her mother had told her that one day she would marry, yeah, when the time was right, and she was with the man she loved, but she didn't ever tell her what it would be like to try and sleep only hours before the actual ceremony. Not to mention that Thor wasn't a mortal man like her mother had expected for her to find, either, he was the god of thunder who was better than any man, kinder and sweeter and good…

Evelyn smiled to herself as thinking of him helped her drift off to sleep, and she would've let herself fall into it if her heightened mind didn't sense a familiar distress coming from said god. She sat up alertly, looking about to see her roommates were still asleep, and she straightened as quietly as possible to make her way to the door. Once out in the dark corridor, she tapped her temple on habit to cloak herself and raced to his room. She came to the corner of the corridor that led to the left and looked past the railing of the walkway to the set of doors parallel from hers, backing up a bit before making the short leap to the parallel set, landing expertly and glancing around to see she remained unnoticed. Keeping herself invisible, she jogged down the short walkway to his room at the end and opened the door with her free hand.

Thor had been left to his own tonight, and she half-wondered if Bruce and Loki had wanted to do a makeshift bachelor party for said groom too, but judging by his tossing and turning and groaning, that wasn't such a good idea.

"… Spare them…!" He half-groaned and half-commanded in his sleep, sweat trickling down his brow and glistening on his neck, stiffening when her slender hand touched his cheek in the gentle way of hers. His good eye opened wide to look on her familiar face with her green eyes watching him concernedly, before he closed it to pull her to him with both arms, fingers clawing at her sleep shirt. A relieved groan escaped the blonde before he looked up at his fiancé, voice somewhat rough with sleep as he asked, "Weren't you having one of those ' _slumber parties_ ' with the girls?" He reluctantly let her go and watched her shuffle only to crawl into bed with him, turning to face her.

"I was, but I couldn't sleep… And then I felt that you were in distress. They don't know I'm gone, anyway; Hildie got Ros into a drinking game and now they're both sleeping it off." The brunette answered pensively, ring-wearing hand having lifted to stroke the marred skin of his right cheek where she saw a thin scar forming, letting him lower her hand only to press his lips to the back of her palm.

A soft chuckle came from him at the image of the Valkyries, looking up from her new ring to her soft gaze, "Sounds about right… Rosie knows how to put away a keg or two." He mused, seeing an amused smile curve her lips before she laughed quietly.

"Was this one the same as the ones you've had, about Ragnarok?" She wondered softly, sobering as she thought again of his earlier distress, watching his eye darken and his head bob in a nod, lifting her hand to his cheek again. "Hey, I'm here, I'll always be here, you know that." She reminded in the same soft voice, letting him keep her hand, looking on him with hope.

"Even when I tell you to run, you stay at my side… I often wonder if that isn't because of our closeness or because of Athena." Thor mused, seeing her ears redden slightly despite the proud gleam in her eyes, and he added more to himself as he shuffled to let her lay on his chest, "the girls can have you in the morning."

Evelyn smiled knowingly and shook her head, "Thor…"

"I _do_ need you… you know that." Thor reminded in the same tone, gently brushing locks from her face.

Feeling his hand on her lower back give a squeeze, Evelyn agreed with a brief kiss to his lips, "then go to sleep. Knowing you you'll wake up earlier than me in the morning…" She tilted her head to the side as their eyes met again.

Thor allowed a pout, earning a pleased grin from his better half, and he nodded. "I haven't heard a complaint yet…" He chuckled when she gently whacked his chest. "Ow."

* * *

 **an** : honestly i have no regrets with this chap, albeit its not like the previous chap. sorry i haven't updated this either, guys, i've been busy.

* ' _In the Woods Somewhere_ ' by Hozier *


	8. A New Home

**an** : backtracking again; this takes place before " _Prologue 3_ " in The Cosmic Disturbance Indication. tl,dr; Eve meets Odin properly.

* * *

 **A New Home**

* * *

For all intents and purposes, she was nervous.

It was one day after the battle for New York. While the two blondes were relieved to be back on Asgard, something she was glad for, she on the other hand was something of a tumultuous mess.

She knew it would only be a matter of time before she was labeled dangerous, considering her powers and her recent employment with SHIELD, so she was glad for the change of scenery. But, at the same time, she was nervous about meeting his parents.

What would they think of her?

Did they see her as a distraction for Thor, because they had already chosen a bride for him?

Was she going to be sent back to earth to defend it, given it was her home planet?

The questions didn't seem to stop.

Looking in the full-length mirror she has been given, she looked like a nervous wreck.

She had, as she was a guest of the royal family, been given a room in the palace. It wasn't far from Thor's room, from what she observed, and… well, it was twice the size of the bedroom in her flat. It was like walking into one of those posh hotel suites one would pay handsomely for even if it was just for one night, even with a bathroom that was connected to the main sleeping quarters through a door, the other room no less lavishly put together.

If she wasn't so bloody nervous, she would've extended that morning bath.

The maids had come to tend to her bright and early; they would've taken her by surprise if she didn't sleep with one ear perked (a habit she had adopted within the last year). She had sent them away, politely telling them that she could do the job herself, when she was required to get ready for the meet with the king and queen. They had left her be, but not before leaving a change of clothes laid out on her bed.

Evelyn looked at the generally-green color of her new wardrobe, minding the sunlight that winked off the silver chest-plate on the front of her leather jerkin, looking down at the brown boots that cut off at the knee, and her hand that had risen to her mane of brown hair knotted in the locks. She exhaled wearily. "God help me." She grumbled as she lowered her hand.

"Seems the maids listened well when I said green was your color." A rumbling voice said from the doorway, making her jump, before she looked at her guest.

Cheeks burning because he had spooked her, and because he looked so damned cocky even as he leaned his right hip against the doorway, the archer made a face. "I thought the coloring machine exploded… I look like a giant piece of broccoli." She said defensively as she regarded her reflection.

The demigod frowned before leaving the doorway to step up to her, tilting his head to the side, waiting until their eyes met with a sideways look on his bearded face, and he smiled when her frown cracked as she looked away. "I'm not sure what broccoli is, exactly, but that's an excellent color on you." He said on a gentler tone. In all seriousness, she always looked beautiful to him, especially when she smiled.

"Sorry, I'm just… I guess I'm just nervous. I've never had to meet my boyfriend's parents before, and with you, it's worse, I think…" Evelyn confessed, feeling her anxiety slowly rise in her throat like a rock that was cold and hard to swallow, before trailing off when his knuckle lifted her lowered chin so he could look into her eyes. The frown that had adorned her face fell away once again at the reassurance in his blue eyes, and she broke stares as a defeated smile started to curve her lips, softly groaning, "You and those baby blues…"

Thor chuckled and cupped her cheek on reflex, offering honestly, "That frown didn't suit you… and don't worry about my parents, I believe they'll take to you."

Face softening at his confidence, she lifted a brow and lowered his hands to keep them in hers, "You think so?" She wondered, her voice coming out softer than she meant, as she looked up at him with hope.

His own eyes softened as he smiled for her, giving a nod, "I know so." He said confidently, watching some semblance of relief brighten her face. He retrieved his hands albeit reluctantly, asking with a tilt of his head, "Unless you need me to carry you over my shoulder to the throne room? There's always a first…"

She snorted at the image as her cheeks warmed, and she laughed, "No need." She lifted a hand to pat his cheek before turning away to leave the room.

He calmly followed until she stopped him at the entrance to the corridor from the short alcove where her doors were. Cocking a brow at her behavior, he watched her turn to lean up (the new boots made her taller by a few inches, it seemed) and firmly kiss him. A soft groan passed between his teeth at her gesture, and he pulled her to his chest as she smiled against his lips, and he honestly considered that moment they had had before leaving Midgard. The blonde felt her push off him, which wasn't much of a distance given his strong arm holding her waist, causing him to blink once before regarding the glint of remorse in her brilliant green eyes.

She shrugged slightly and smiled for him, "For luck."

xxxxx

The throne room was spacious to say the least. The ceilings were high, probably fashioned that way by Thor's ancestors for all she knew, and what surfaces weren't glass or marble were coated with gold.

Evelyn briefly wondered if her predecessor's throne room had been as extravagant.

"Still in shock that Prince Charming over here didn't give you a grand tour." The blonde woman mused, drawing her from her thoughts, and back to the matter at hand.

The named prince rolled his eyes as he remarked, "I'm _shocked_ that you didn't do it yourself, Rosie."

The brunette between them regarded the traded barbs, albeit playful, and she chuckled slightly. "You two can't give it a rest for one day, can you?" She wondered as she gave a squeeze on the demigod's arm he had offered minutes ago.

Thor made a face at being thrown into the same proverbial boat with Roslynn, bringing he and Evelyn to a halt before the steps leading to the throne chair where his father sat. "You called for us, Father?" He greeted.

Odin smiled slightly at his son's sense of decorum. "I had originally asked for an audience with Evelyn, but it is always a pleasure to have you two present," he gestured to the two blondes, his good eye returning to rest on the named woman. "At last we meet, Evelyn Davies… or should I say Athena? My son has told me about you, your life on Midgard and how you inherited your powers, and of your bravery and wit. It seems that Athena chose well."

Evelyn briefly shot a look at the somewhat-sheepish Thor and made a note to grill him afterward, offering a shy smile to the mentioned god's father. "I can't thank you enough for allowing me to live here, on Asgard, Allfather. I will do my best to repay that debt." She replied.

"You needn't worry about that, my dear; your presence here has made my son happy, it seems. And given what you and your friends have just undergone, it would be foolish to send you back home. What happened on Midgard has seemed to put the rest of the nine in a state of unrest." A haunted look darkened his face for a moment, one the odd trio assumed had to do with his sentencing of Loki, and he snapped back to reality within the same moment, adding, "So! Given your awaited arrival to Asgard, and your combat skills shown within the last few days, you're welcome to stay here."

Evelyn's shy smile changed to one of relief, and she nodded. "Right."

Roslynn minded the happy light in her fellow blonde's eyes as they were dismissed, smiling for him, before briefly looking at Odin as she thought of the other prince. She shook her head and followed the couple as they were first to leave the hall, feeling her shoulders slump with some measure of relief and something else she likened to pity.

Once the odd trio were free of the throne room, Thor was taken by surprise when the brunette threw her arms around his neck in a sudden hug. He grinned at hearing the relieved laugh escape her and he hugged back just as tightly, equally glad that she wasn't as nervous as she had been minutes ago.

Roslynn smiled wryly at the couple's general happiness, stepping away to leave them for the training grounds.

"Leaving so soon, Rosie?" Thor asked when noticing she had left them to their moment, seeing his fellow blonde stiffen slightly before she turned to look back at him.

Evelyn agreed from her place in the demigod's arms, "You all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, really!" Roslynn assured them both with a scoff, rubbing her neck, "I just remembered that I had promised to meet with Hogun about something." She said, turning away to continue down the corridor.

Thor frowned slightly when noticing her hand that had risen to her neck halted to fiddle with her pendant, adding for her benefit, "Then go easy on him!"

Roslynn rolled her eyes and aimlessly waved a hand.

Evelyn slightly shook her head at his teasing, cocking a brow as she looked up at him, "so the whole year you were gone, you were boasting about me to the entirety of the universe, were you?" She asked.

Slightly stiffening at being caught, a habit that she found rather cute, Thor shrugged innocently. "Did I mention how beautiful you look in that cape?"

* * *

 **an** : sorry if i confused you guys, this was just done on the spur of the moment and i went over it last night before posting it here, and liked how it turned out. hope you lot enjoyed the update!


End file.
